1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterile surface covers, and, more particularly, to drapes for instrument tables in operating rooms.
2. Description of Related Art
In hospital operating rooms, areas that are sterile and nonsterile are carefully delineated. Typically a surface that is to hold instruments, such as a metal table, is covered by a sterile drape such as are known in the art. The surface of the table itself is considered nonsterile, being made sterile by the application of a drape. Any area below the draped surface is also considered nonsterile.
Fitted drapes are known for use on Mayo stands, which are supported along one edge of the table surface. Conventional drapes are also known for covering a single-tiered table surface.